100 Years Together
by Sabaang
Summary: This story is about the life of the two Avatars Salina and Aang. They were best friends to start with but they might end up together. Everything is perfect except when Salina's brother is startng to turn evil and Aang and Salina leave the fire nation
1. Chapter 1

100 Years Together

Chapter 1

Salina

"Aang, hurry up you slow poke!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Aang yelled back.

Aang and I are traveling around the palace where I live. Yes, I'm a fire nation princess and no I'm not that bad and wanting to control the world like some people in my family, Hakeem my twin brother for example. I look pale but I'm not I have a little tan as you would expect, but not much. I have long dark black hair and deep hazel eyes that I was told was said to cause some people in a trance. My favorite color is cherry red and that's what I usually wear too, but I'm supposed to be wearing a dress but I wear guy's clothes because they are way more comfortable.

My brother Hakeem has lighter black hair then mine, and not as deep hazel eyes then mine. He actually wears what is expected to wear, but he isn't as loved as he would like. I'm next in line for the throne, but I don't want it. Hakeem really wants the throne, but father won't allow it. He says that I'm more fit for the throne because I can actually analyze a situation, and make rational decisions that don't involve war. Truth be told I absolutely hate war! It's absolutely unnecessary and horrible.

Ok don't get me wrong I am supposed to like who my dad picks but I am in love with someone else even though I'm only 12. Aang is the one that I am absolutely in love with. He has that most beautiful smile that lights up the whole world! Aang also has the most deep gray eyes that seem to read through my feelings because he can actually read what I'm feeling on the inside and no one else can do that for me. Hopefully he can realize that I absolutely love him, but that feeling he can't read at all, and I don't know how to tell him.

Aang and I are best friends, but everything changed when I found out that I was the Avatar. I was supposed to find out when I was sixteen but there was a disturbance they said. Aang was absolutely heartbroken and I was crying because I didn't want to leave him at all! Then he found out he was the Avatar too, it was the first in decades. There are only two Avatars when they're really troubled times ahead, but they skipped the water tribe and went straight to the fire nation.

"You can go on your journey together, but just be careful please. Oh, and by the way I have picked your husband for you!" My dad Sozin answered.

"Dad, I'm in love with someone else." I answered with a defeated look on my face.

"What? Who?" Dad asked.

"Aang, I love Aang." I answered.

"Oh, I see. Well I can call off your wedding with the guy I picked for you." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad." I answered.

I walked out of the room looking as happy as ever, but then I saw Aang. He was sitting outside the door looking so sad and defeated. I had to ask how he was feeling even though I could tell that something went wrong in his family.

"Aang, what has happened?" I asked.

"The other monks, they won't let me be with Gyatso anymore. Gyatso is like my father to me! I can't believe they won't let me be with him anymore!" Aang screamed.

"Aang it will be ok I promise! I was going to tell you something, but you are too upset for me to say it." I told him with a very sad look on my face.

"What is it? I really want to know now." Aang answered with a very curious look on his face. I knew he was back so I might as well tell him.

"Fine. Okay so we've been friends for a long time ever since we were born, and we haven't kept any secrets from each other. The problem is that I have and I'm so sorry!" I answered.

"Can I know this secret of yours?" Aang asked not looking the least bit of hurt so I knew that he kept something from me too.

"Aang, I love you and I really want to go out with you. My father is okay with it and he says that you would be the perfect husband for me." I blurted out and that's when I had to close my eyes.

That's when I felt a hand on my face and I knew that hand it was Aang's. So, I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smiling back.

"It took you long enough to tell me this! Salina, I love you too and yes I would be honored to be your husband." Aang laughed as he saw my face light up when he said that.

"We are going to have to wait though because I don't want to marry someone I love at age twelve its gross." I answered.

"Thank god you were thinking the same thing." Aang answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go talk to my Dad then." I answered as we walked off to the main palace.

As we walked down I could notice something was up but I put it out of my mind since I was so happy.

"Dad, I got some great news!" I yelled.

"Let me guess you and Aang are to be married." Sozin answered.

"Yes, yes we are!" I yelled.

Then something went wrong. I heard Hakeem's voice in the background yelling die Dad!

"NO!" I screamed.

Aang had to pull me back from running in the room while I was hysterically crying.

"No, Aang let me get in there! Aang please my dad needs help! AANG!" I kept screaming.

He pulled me to Appa his most trusted friend while I was searching for my hawk Serko. As Aang was pulling me along the corridor Serko was flying over us. We managed to get to Appa and fly over the sea a freak storm came and blew us off course. Then, everything went blank and I wouldn't see the world for another one hundred years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aang

You want to know what I love. I love hanging with my best friend Salina. She is the only one that can get stuff out of me, like what I'm feeling. So, I guess you can say that I love her, and I want to be with her. Salina was hiding something from me for years, but I knew what it was. She loved me too, but didn't want to admit it. It was a normal day for us before she actually admitted it, but that day was when everything went wrong.

"Salina, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm looking for Serko." She answered. Serko was her hawk that she loved greatly.

"We'll find her eventually, but doesn't she disappear when she senses something bad will happen?" I asked.

"Don't say that please, but you're right she does do that. Oh, and I'm supposed to find out who I'm going to marry today." Salina answered.

"Ok, I won't and good luck." I was trying so hard not to make my face fall because Salina is the Fire Nation princess, so she basically gets an arranged marriage.

"Ha, yeah good luck my butt! Oh crap! Don't tell anyone I said that out loud." She laughed. She had a beautiful laugh that makes anyone laugh with her.

"Don't worry I won't." I answered.

"Wait outside for the door please; I want to talk to you after since you and I are the Avatars." She asked.

Great she mentioned the Avatar thing; I only nodded and followed her into the corridor. As, she went in the room where her father Sozin was I sat and waited for her to come out. That's when I envisioned that horrible day since I ran away from home. I went into the main part of my home in the Southern Air Temple and the main monk who I keep on forgetting his name now, called me and Monk Gyatso in. That's when the horrible news came to me; I was to be separated by Monk Gyatso basically my father. I ran away at that moment leaving Monk Gyatso an apology letter grabbed Appa and went to the only place where I knew I would be accepted, Salina's place.

That's when Salina came out. She noticed my face, and she did what I knew she would read me to the exact feeling.

"Aang, what has happened?" She asked.

"The other monks, they won't let me be with Gyatso anymore. Gyatso is like my father to me! I can't believe they won't let me be with him anymore!" I screamed.

"Aang it will be ok I promise! I was going to tell you something, but you are too upset for me to say it." She told me with a very sad look on her face.

"What is it? I really want to know now." I answered with a very curious look on my face, but I knew what it was.

"Fine. Okay so we've been friends for a long time ever since we were born, and we haven't kept any secrets from each other. The problem is that I have and I'm so sorry!" Salina answered.

"Can I know this secret of yours?" I asked not looking the least bit of hurt because I knew I kept something from her too.

"Aang, I love you and I really want to go out with you. My father is okay with it and he says that you would be the perfect husband for me." She blurted out and that's when she closed her eyes.

I walked to her slowly, smiled, and put my hand on her face, and that's when she finally opened her eyes and smiled at me too.

"It took you long enough to tell me this! Salina, I love you too and yes I would be honored to be your husband." I laughed as I saw her face light up when I said that.

"We are going to have to wait though because I don't want to marry someone I love at age twelve its gross." She answered with a huge smile on her face that reflected the sun in my opinion.

"Thank god you were thinking the same thing." I answered with a huge smile on my face, and I knew that we were going to be together for a long time.

"Let's go talk to my Dad then." She answered as we walked off to the main palace hand in hand. That's when I noticed Serko flying over us in warning so something was up.

"Dad, I got some great news!" Salina yelled so loud that I think the Monks noticed it.

"Let me guess you and Aang are to be married." Sozin answered.

"Yes, yes we are!" She laughed and went to the door but I had a tight grip and followed.

Then something went wrong. I heard Hakeem's voice in the background yelling die Dad!

"NO!" Salina screamed and pulled so hard to get in that room.

I had to pull her back from running in the room while she was hysterically crying which broke my heart.

"No, Aang let me get in there! Aang please my dad needs help! AANG!" She kept screaming.

I pulled her to Appa my most trusted friend, and flying bison. As I was pulling her along the corridor Serko was flying over us. We managed to get to Appa and fly over the sea. She was still crying for her dad, and a freak storm came and blew us off course. The only thing I was focusing on was getting Salina safe. Then, everything went blank and I wouldn't see the world or Salina for another one hundred years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Salina

Well at least I was with Aang that whole time when I was asleep in that iceberg. The only thing I wish I could have stopped was my father getting killed by my own brother, Hakeem. Now all I have is Serko and Aang. It's been a hundred years since I saw the light of day or another person for that matter, so you can't image my surprise when Sokka and Katara found us. It was a cold winter day in the South Pole, and I have no clue how we ended up there. Katara got mad at her brother, Sokka, for something stupid. She's a waterbender so when she gets mad her waterbending forms with her anger. It cracked our iceberg and brought our iceberg to the surface. Then they saw figures in the iceberg which were us, me in his arms, both with glowing eyes, but in Aang's case tattoo's too. Katara and Sokka started to break the iceberg and it worked the iceberg broke and we were finally free.

"Aang, are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah Sal I am." He answered.

"Where are we? Where's Dad? Where's the palace? Aang, I missed you." I stammered.

"Sal calm down. We're at the South Pole, so that's why we aren't at the palace, and Sal I've missed you too." Aang explained.

"What about Dad?" I asked again with a strained look on my face, I knew what the answer was anyway.

"Sal, your brother Hakeem, killed him." He answered with a very sad look on his face.

I collapsed on the ground, Aang came rushing up to me and pulled me into a hug as I cried my eyes out.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys?" Sokka asked.

"I'm Aang and this is Salina." Aang answered looking a little annoyed that we were interrupted. At least I stopped crying though.

"Well I'm Sokka and this is my sister Katara she's a waterbender." Sokka kept on talking.

"I'm an airbender and Salina is a firebender. Also we are the Avatars how do you do?" Aang answered sarcastically.

"She's a firebender! That changes everything, Katara we have to go." Sokka yelled.

"What's wrong with firebenders! I come from a time of peace, and everyone respected every nation! How dare you suggest that just because I can use fire means I'm bad!" I yelled at Sokka.

"What do you mean you come from a time of peace? There's been a war for a hundred years and you're only twelve!" Sokka yelled back.

"I already told you we were the Avatar's! What do you mean there's been a hundred year war! There hasn't been any war at all! Unless, Aang how long were we in that iceberg?" I asked.

"I don't know Sal; I'm just as clueless as you are. I have a feeling we're not welcome here so let's get Appa and Serko and get out of here." Aang said with an annoyed look.

"NO, don't go! Sokka how could you be so rude! They're the Avatar's; they could help stop this war! Even though they don't know it yet, they've been in this iceberg for a hundred years that's why they haven't been able to stop this war." Katara exclaimed.

I had to hand it to Katara; she's good at yelling at people. She had a look of fury on her face, but I noticed something else. Every time she would look at Aang she would fix her hair and give a girly smile. She liked him and it was obvious, I wasn't going to have that so I gave her a glare to back off. Aang of course didn't notice he was more concerned about Appa than worrying about who liked him or not.

"Katara don't yell at me! It's their fault for running away like that which got the hundred years war started!" Sokka yelled back.

"Our fault? OUR FAULT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU WEREN'T THERE! MY FATHER WAS MURDERED BY MY OWN BROTHER AND WOULD HAVE KILLED ME TOO, INCUDING AANG! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO, I WASN'T TRAINED ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO HELP OUT THE PEOPLE. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT'S OUR FAULT!" I screamed.

"Sal, calm down please." Aang calmly said. "You got so angry that your firebending started to come out of your hands. Please calm down, for me?"

"Why should I be calm he said the war was our fault! We couldn't do anything!" I screamed.

"Sal the war isn't your fault its mine. I pulled you away so you wouldn't get hurt in the process, because I was selfish." Aang answered sadly.

"Aang it's not your fault, if you weren't there I probably would be dead, but I also want to hurt my brother. Even though he's dead probably, but I still wish to hurt him as badly as he hurt my father, and me." I answered.

"Salina I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened back then. I was probably just upset because my dad is off fighting the war and he hasn't been home in a while." Sokka answered quietly.

"It's alright I shouldn't of lost my cool. I was just too upset, and stressed out therefore I'm sorry." I answered.

"Why don't you guys come to the village with us? You can eat and get some rest." Katara asked. In my opinion she just wanted Aang to come.

"We'll give you a ride, we just need to find Appa which shouldn't be too hard to find since he's a flying bison. Oh and we need to find Serko or else Salina wouldn't leave." Aang answered.

"Did you just say flying bison?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, he did." I answered.

Sokka looked worried and confused at the same time, but didn't say anything back. I then turned to Katara who was staring at Aang, feeling my gaze she turned to look at me. She smiled at me, and gave me a wink. Aang finally noticed something was up between me and her because he called me over to help get Appa up.

"What's going on between you and Katara? You were giving her the death glare which I only see you giving it to your brother." Aang asked.

"She likes you and I'm making sure she knows that she can't have you." I answered.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." He said with his cocky smile.

"I am not! What would give you such a crazy idea like that?" I answered knowing that my face was turning red.

"Sal, you don't have to worry about it. I have a girlfriend whom I love, and I would never hurt in any way."

"Is this girlfriend a firebender and the Avatar?"

"Come to think of it yes she is."

I laughed, "Aang, I admit it I was starting to get jealous, but she didn't do anything yet besides stare at you, fixing her hair, and giving you the girly smile. I know how much you hated that kind of smile because you thought it was awkward."

"Well you're the only girl for me Sal."

I hugged him and answered, "Good."

We finally got Appa up, found Serko, and then we headed to the village in the South Pole. I wasn't too thrilled about it since it was Katara's home, but Sokka's cool so it didn't make it all that bad. When we arrived at the village, everyone was gathered around the fire. Katara and Sokka went to talk to some old person, and everyone got up to meet us. I could see looks of hate when they saw me, because I was wearing my fire nation clothes. They gave Aang weird looks since he was in his airbending clothes.

"Salina, Aang this is the entire village. Entire village this is Salina and Aang, the Avatars." Katara answered sweetly.

"How can they be the Avatars if they are only twelve?" The old person answered.

"Gran-Gran, they were frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years." Sokka answered. Oh, so this old person was their Grandmother. Well I feel stupid.

"I know this is kind of hard to believe, but I came from a time of peace. Aang and I don't know about any war, even though my brother, Hakeem, killed my father and tried to kill me in the process so he could start this war. We didn't know he would actually go through with it. We also weren't trained enough to even stop my brother. I can tell you this, I am nothing like my brother, and I didn't even want the throne to begin with. My dad wanted me to be on the throne so that Hakeem wouldn't rule at all." I explained.  
>"That still doesn't explain why they were frozen in the iceberg." Gran-Gran answered.<p>

I was shocked by this question, since I had no idea myself why we were frozen in the iceberg.

"We were frozen in the iceberg because a huge storm hit and knocked us off Appa, my flying bison, and plunged into the water. It triggered our Avatar State which is when we have the power of all our past lives." Aang answered.

"And you knew that how?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was researching."

The look on the village's faces was in utter shock and disbelief. I mean, could you blame them? Here Aang and I show up out of the blue from being away for a hundred years, and we just expect them to believe that we were the Avatars? I'm still having a hard time believing this myself. I nudged Aang, looked at him, and as if he read my mind we walked away to go to sleep. Of course we said that we were tired and we'll explain everything in the morning before we left. As we walked away I looked up into the moon, like I always did when I was sad, and thought about my dad. I missed him so much; I wish that I didn't have a brother in the first place. Well I wish I had a brother that didn't want to start a war on the entire nation.

"Salina, I see you looking at the moon, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

I looked at him. "I'm fine, never better actually."

"You're a really bad liar Sal."

"Ok fine, I'm just missing my dad that's all."

He pulled me into a hug, and just held me there in silence. He smelled the same as I remember, like a pine tree since he loved climbing them at the palace. My heart twisted the palace. I wonder whose firelord now. I hope that he's better than Hakeem ever was. My face was getting hot just as my vision started to blur. I forced back my tears just like I was taught, never show weakness and crying was weakness. He let go of me and looked into my eyes and said, "Let's go to sleep." I nodded and as soon as we reached Appa and I laid down. I fell asleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aang

The only good thing about this whole situation is that I was with Salina this whole time holding her in my arms. I'm proud of myself for saving Salina from her brother but at the same time I really wished that we could have helped save her father. If only we were trained enough, or at least had more time to train so we could at least get the basics down. I really hate this whole situation and Avatar stuff! I never wanted to be the Avatar in the first place because they were taking me away from Monk Gyatso! I tried to clear my mind from all this but what do I get? An interesting history lesson about Avatars, and they were taught by my past lives! I really didn't care about this at the moment all I wanted was to see Salina again. I got my wish when Katara and Sokka found us and got us out of that iceberg. Little did I know was that Salina would hate Katara right away. Girls.

"Aang, are you awake?" Salina asked.

"Yeah Sal I am." I answered. I knew that she was going to ramble questions as soon as I said I was awake, and wasn't surprised when she did.

"Where are we? Where's Dad? Where's the palace? Aang, I missed you." She stammered.

"Sal calm down. We're at the South Pole, so that's why we aren't at the palace, and Sal I've missed you too." Aang explained.

"What about Dad?" She asked again with a strained look on her face, she already knew what the answer was but was still hoping for a better answer. I really wish that it wasn't me giving her this news.

"Sal, your brother Hakeem, killed him." I answered with a very sad look on my face.

This scared the living crap out of me. She collapsed on the ground, I came rushing up to her and pulled her into a hug as she cried her eyes out. Which I'm surprised she let show, she was taught never to cry because it shown weakness.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys?" Sokka asked.

"I'm Aang and this is Salina." I answered I was a little annoyed that we were interrupted especially from another guy. At least she stopped crying though.

"Well I'm Sokka and this is my sister Katara she's a waterbender." Sokka kept on talking. Man does this guy ever shut up?

"I'm an airbender and Salina is a firebender. Also we are the Avatars how do you do?" I answered sarcastically.

"She's a firebender! That changes everything, Katara we have to go." Sokka yelled. I couldn't help feel anger at him. Such prejudice against another nation! That was never a problem before. I would have yelled at him, but Salina beat me to it.

"What's wrong with firebenders! I come from a time of peace, and everyone respected every nation! How dare you suggest that just because I can use fire means I'm bad!" She yelled at Sokka. Her eyes were like fire and I would have backed down but Sokka didn't seem to notice her fury.

"What do you mean you come from a time of peace? There's been a war for a hundred years and you're only twelve!" Sokka yelled back. I really wished that he would just drop the issue.

"I already told you we were the Avatar's! What do you mean there's been a hundred year war! There hasn't been any war at all! Unless, Aang how long were we in that iceberg?" She asked letting her anger slide away when she looked at me.

"I don't know Sal; I'm just as clueless as you are. I have a feeling we're not welcome here so let's get Appa and Serko and get out of here." I said with an annoyed look. These people are not very welcoming people.

"NO, don't go! Sokka how could you be so rude! They're the Avatar's; they could help stop this war! Even though they don't know it yet, they've been in this iceberg for a hundred years that's why they haven't been able to stop this war." Katara exclaimed.

I thought Katara wasn't able to speak at all, so when she spoke I was very surprised especially her anger to her brother. Katara's anger towards her brother though was nothing compared to what I saw when Salina was angry at her brother. I swear if she would get any angrier at someone or something she's going to melt away. At least Katara was stepping up to defend us, because Salina would have killed Sokka if it wasn't for his sister. I hope he knew that too. Salina wasn't giving Katara that thank you face that she does when someone defends her. She was giving her a back off glare that confused me since Katara was trying to help get Sokka to like us.

"Katara don't yell at me! It's their fault for running away like that which got the hundred years war started!" Sokka yelled back.

"Our fault? OUR FAULT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU WEREN'T THERE! MY FATHER WAS MURDERED BY MY OWN BROTHER AND WOULD HAVE KILLED ME TOO, INCUDING AANG! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO, I WASN'T TRAINED ENOUGH TO BE ABLE TO HELP OUT THE PEOPLE. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT IT'S OUR FAULT!" Salina screamed. Now Sokka did it. He struck the nerve that I was hoping he wouldn't cross.

"Sal, calm down please." I answered calmly. "You got so angry that your firebending started to come out of your hands. Please calm down, for me?"

"Why should I be calm? He said the war was our fault! We couldn't do anything!" She screamed again.

"Sal the war isn't your fault its mine. I pulled you away so you wouldn't get hurt in the process, because I was selfish." I answered sadly knowing that it was my fault for wanting her safe and not care enough about her father.

"Aang it's not your fault, if you weren't there I probably would be dead, but I also want to hurt my brother. Even though he's dead probably, but I still wish to hurt him as badly as he hurt my father, and me." She answered.

"Salina I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened back then. I was probably just upset because my dad is off fighting the war and he hasn't been home in a while." Sokka answered quietly. Well at least he looked sincere about it, but it was a little too late for that.

"It's alright I shouldn't of lost my cool. I was just too upset, and stressed out therefore I'm sorry." She answered. The fire was gone from her eyes so I guess that was a good sign.

"Why don't you guys come to the village with us? You can eat and get some rest." Katara asked. She looked at me when she said it, but out of the corner of my eye I could she Sal looking extremely mad.

"We'll give you a ride, we just need to find Appa which shouldn't be too hard to find since he's a flying bison. Oh and we need to find Serko or else Salina wouldn't leave." I answered.

Just like it was a normal occurrence with us.

"Did you just say flying bison?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, he did." Sal answered.

Sokka looked worried and confused at the same time, but didn't say anything back. I saw that Sal turned to Katara who was still staring at me, feeling her gaze she turned to look at her. She smiled at her, and gave her a wink. I finally got enough evidence for me to ask Sal what the heck was up between these two. So I called her over to help get Appa up.

"What's going on between you and Katara? You were giving her the death glare which I only see you giving it to your brother." I asked. Sal was really a gentle person and I only see her give people the death glare that she absolutely hates.

"She likes you and I'm making sure she knows that she can't have you." She answered. I was expecting her to say because I'm hers, but she didn't.

"Sounds like somebody's jealous." I said with a cocky smile.

"I am not! What would give you such a crazy idea like that?" She answered even though her face was turning red.

"Sal, you don't have to worry about it. I have a girlfriend whom I love, and I would never hurt in any way."

"Is this girlfriend a firebender and the Avatar?"

"Come to think of it yes she is."

She laughed that gorgeous laugh I love, "Aang, I admit it I was starting to get jealous, but she didn't do anything yet besides stare at you, fixing her hair, and giving you the girly smile. I know how much you hated that kind of smile because you thought it was awkward."

"Well you're the only girl for me Sal."

She hugged me and answered, "Good."

We finally got Appa up, found Serko, and then we headed to the village in the South Pole. When we arrived at the village, everyone was gathered around the fire. Katara and Sokka went to talk to some old lady, and everyone got up to meet us. I could see looks of hate when they saw Salina, because she was wearing her fire nation clothes. They gave me weird looks since I was in my airbending clothes.

"Salina, Aang this is the entire village. Entire village this is Salina and Aang, the Avatars." Katara answered sweetly.

"How can they be the Avatars if they are only twelve?" The old lady answered.

"Gran-Gran, they were frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years." Sokka answered. Oh, so this old lady was their Grandmother. Well I feel stupid.

"I know this is kind of hard to believe, but I came from a time of peace. Aang and I don't know about any war, even though my brother, Hakeem, killed my father and tried to kill me in the process so he could start this war. We didn't know he would actually go through with it. We also weren't trained enough to even stop my brother. I can tell you this, I am nothing like my brother, and I didn't even want the throne to begin with. My dad wanted me to be on the throne so that Hakeem wouldn't rule at all." She explained.  
>"That still doesn't explain why they were frozen in the iceberg." Gran-Gran answered.<p>

I could tell that she was shocked by this question, since she had no idea herself why we were frozen in the iceberg. I guess her past lives didn't give her a history lesson.

"We were frozen in the iceberg because a huge storm hit and knocked us off Appa, my flying bison, and plunged into the water. It triggered our Avatar State which is when we have the power of all our past lives." I answered.

"And you knew that how?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I was researching."

The look on the village's faces was in utter shock and disbelief. I mean, could you blame them? Here Salina and I show up out of the blue from being away for a hundred years, and we just expect them to believe that we were the Avatars? I was nudged by Salina, She looked at me, and I knew that she just wanted to go to sleep. Of course we said that we were tired and we'll explain everything in the morning before we left. As we walked away I noticed that Salina looked up into the moon, like she always did when she was sad. I really hate it when she's sad; it makes the whole world looked sad.

"Salina, I see you looking at the moon, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked at me. "I'm fine, never better actually."

"You're a really bad liar Sal."

"Ok fine, I'm just missing my dad that's all."

I pulled her into a hug, and just held her there in silence. She smelled the same as I remember, like a camp fire. Too bad that we had to leave and get frozen right away we could of hung out by a camp fire just the two of us. I let go of her and looked into her eyes and said, "Let's go to sleep." She nodded and as soon as we reached Appa and she laid down she fell asleep. I waited to fall asleep because I loved looking at her when she looked so peaceful. I knew this would be the only time she would look peaceful. I looked into the stars and hoped that my home was safe and everyone happy there. If they got attacked by Hakeem, I don't know what I would do. And with that thought I fell asleep hoping that today would be a better day.


End file.
